Cate Archer
Catherine “Cate” Anne Archer was born in Glasgow, Scotland in 1942 to Lord William Archer and Catherine Anne MacDougal. When Archer was a little girl her father took her on a fox hunt in the woods. The fox escaped the hunters and Archer, admiring the cunning of the fox, took on "The Fox" as her personal symbol. Sometime after this, Archer's family fell into financial trouble and her father committed suicide. Archer was placed in an orphanage, but eventually escaped onto the streets and into a life of crime as an infamous cat-burglar, referred to as "The Fox". According to a H.A.R.M. memo, Archer is 5 feet 7 inches in height (1.7 meter). She has green eyes and brown hair. Prior to the events in The Operative: No One Lives Forever and being assigned to field work, Cate Archer had worked in UNITY's Archival Department and was also performing wiretaps on possible suspects. The Fox Cate Archer led a life of crime as a Thief from 1955 to 1963. She lived in London where she could ply her trade. In 1958 she was "picking" from tourists and other citizens of the town. She also robbed a pub by breaking into two safes. Later that year she was able to infiltrate Cramble Castle in Scotland where she exchanged a fake copy of the Robin's Egg jewel for the real one. :It was never relieved if this exchange was ever discovered. :The events in 1958 are played in the mission Nine Years Ago. In 1959, the Fitzwald Diamond was stolen from the Royal Museum. The theft was credited to "The Fox" (as revealed by a H.A.R.M. memo). Archer continued this trade for a number of years until 1963 when she happened to pick the pocket of Bruno Lawrie (a UNITY field agent). Archer stole Lawrie's watch but had no idea that it contained a homing device that allowed him to track her down and apprehend her. Intrigued by Archer's bravery and skill set, Lawrie enlisted her in the UNITY training program where she eventually became a master-spy under his guidance. The Operative: No One Lives Forever After the death of several key UNITY operatives, Cate Archer and Lawrie were sent by a reluctant Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones, the head of UNITY, to Morocco. Their mission was to protect the American ambassador to West Germany, Morris Monroe, from H.A.R.M. assassins. From her hotel balcony (and with tactical guidance from Lawrie via a radio headset communicator), Archer protected the ambassador using a scoped Hampton Carbine, picking off unsuspecting H.A.R.M. gunmen. As Archer finishes off the gunmen that were after the Ambassador, Bruno warns Archer that a different group of gunmen made out Archer's position and are coming after her. After dealing with all the gunmen at the hotel, Archer meets up with Bruno at a different wing of the hotel. They discuss their situation and realize that the large number of H.A.R.M. thugs in the area could only mean that they've been betrayed. The two then quickly try to decide how to reach the shore to make their escape, when Dmitrij Volkov appears in a balcony above the two and shoots Lawrie. An enraged and emotionally shaken Archer then proceeds to pursue Volkov through the Moroccan streets and marketplaces while fighting off H.A.R.M. agents and gunmen. Ultimately, Volkov escaped with a get-away car and in a later cut-scene, kills Ambassador Monroe. Although she had failed the mission in Morocco, Mr. Jones gives Archer a second chance, aggravating Mr. Smith. Archer's new mission is to rescue the scientist, Dr. Otto Schenker from a research facility in East Germany, operated by the STASI (East Germany's Secret Police). But in order to do so, Archer must first gather and compile her specific instructions by contacting a number of UNITY agents. After doing so, she manages to bribe a security guard with Money and sneaks into the facility. After overcoming some obstacles and eliminating a number of patrol men, Archer reaches Dr. Schenker. They battled their way out of the facility, reaching the city streets, unknowingly being watched by a muscular "Scotsman", whose role in the game is unknown at this point. On-board an airplane, heading back to UNITY headquarters in England, Dr. Schenker reveals to Archer that he had been researching a biochemical reagent that can turn ordinary people into human time-bombs. At that moment, the plane begins to rumble and shake violently as it is being boarded in mid-air by another air plane, filled with H.A.R.M. agents, who are under the command of Magnus Armstrong (the Scotsman). Not knowing what exactly is going on outside the room, Archer decides to investigate, telling Schenker to lock the door behind her. She fights the agents to get to the plane's cockpit and as she sees the dead pilot and co-pilot in their seats, Archer is ambushed from behind by Armstrong and is knocked unconscious. H.A.R.M. ultimately kidnaps Dr. Schenker and leaves Archer on-board the badly damaged UNITY airplane to fall and crash to her death. Shortly after they leave, Archer wakes up to find that the escaping H.A.R.M. air plane had stranded some of their gunmen on-board and proceeds to fight them for possession of a parachute when suddenly, the plane explodes sending her free-falling to her death. She battles the other gunmen, who are also free-falling, until she spots a H.A.R.M. agent with an un-deployed parachute pack. She then "borrows" his parachute, deploys it, and floats to safety, narrowly missing the roof of a barn. After deeming the mission a failure, Mr. Smith assigns Archer a new mission in West Germany to meet up with her new 'supervisor'; another field agent, Tom Goodman, from the UNITY's American branch. The two meet in Hamburg at a bar owned by Inge Wagner. They investigate the bar to see if there is a connection to H.A.R.M. In the process, Archer is shot in the back of her neck with a dart from Wagner, who is hiding on a balcony above her. Archer shrugs it off and a short time later a gun battle ensues. After the battle, Archer and Goodman part ways, agreeing to meet at a shipping yard that H.A.R.M. is using to supply chemicals to an unknown processing plant. Archer sneaks into one of the freighters to obtain further information and documents but is knocked out by Armstrong and locked in the brig. In the ship's mess-hall, Armstrong and Wagner have a heated discussion about killing Archer when suddenly, explosions around and below the ship are heard, and the call to abandon ship grabs their attention. Still in the brig, Archer wakes up a short time later to find the ship sinking and taking on water. Archer narrowly escapes the sinking ship and returns to meet Goodman at their hotel. Disappointed at Archer's failure to obtain the needed documents and information, Goodman suggests that they return to the sunken ship and dive to find both the Shipping Manifest and the'' Captain's Log. After doing so, they return to their hotel. As the two have a discussion, the hotel is taken over by H.A.R.M. agents. Both Archer and Goodman escape the hotel, each taking a different escape route. The next day, the two take a boat out to sea to reach the sunken ship. When they get there, Goodman and Archer argue about who should dive to retrieve the documents. Archer ultimately persuades Goodman to let her be the one to dive. As Archer swims throughout the sunken shipwreck, she finds the Captain's log and the ship's manifest and proceeds to make her way out of the wreckage. But as she does, she ends up fighting H.A.R.M. Divers at every turn. She manages to fight them off and swims to the surface where Goodman is still waiting on their boat. Archer asks Goodman about the H.A.R.M. divers, but Goodman insists that he saw no other ships in the area and has no explanation for the unexpected resistance. Upon returning to UNITY Headquarters they learn that H.A.R.M. has given UNITY a ransom. H.A.R.M. demands that they be given £50 million, the continent of Australia and an international holiday for themselves or else they will detonate people around the world every 48 hours. UNITY initially deems the information from the wreck as mostly useless, but finds a link between H.A.R.M. and Dumas Industrial Enterprises. Archer and Goodman are then sent on a mission to investigate the Dumas company by infiltrating their corporate office for further clues. Archer, while working her 'charm' craft-fully interviews Baron Dumas at his estate, learning that he keeps important information in a ''safe at a new skyscraper that his company is in the process of constructing. Archer and Goodman reach the construction site at night to avoid detection. Archer then gains access to a nearby building and reaches the roof to zip-cord across to the roof of the newer building, where the safe is located. She successfully zip-cords to the other roof, but before she can make her way to down to the safe she battles and kills Inge Wagner by electrocution. Archer breaks into the company safe and escapes the building at street level with the documents in-hand. As she meets Goodman just outside the building, she gestures for her partner to get moving, but he is just standing there with his hands in the air. Archer asks what is wrong and then Volkov appears out of the shadows and 'kills' Goodman. With Goodman, lifeless on the ground, at Volkov's feet, Archer flees the scene with a H.A.R.M agent in hot pursuit of her. Back at UNITY Headquarters, Archer practices her shots at the indoor firing range, with a look of gloom in her eyes. With two deaths on her shoulders, Archer has doubts about the mission and questions her capability as a field agent, but she is uplifted by Mr. Jones. Shortly after, UNITY then finds out that the information Archer obtained contains both a possible lead as to where H.A.R.M. is holding Dr. Schenker captive and that Baron Dumas's wife changed her name from Felicity Farnsworth when she was still a little girl. Archer, having prior knowledge on Ms. Farnsworth's background, explains the details to Mr. Jones and Mr. Smith and notes the similarities she shares with her as far as their respective upbringings are concerned. Archer is then sent on a new mission... this time, she is aboard railway train to reach the North American H.A.R.M. facility. When she arrives there, she breaks into Dumas Lumber Company and takes a Motorcycle ride though the mountains towards the hidden, underground H.A.R.M facility. She enters the facility and finds Dr. Schenker, who deduces that H.A.R.M. masterminded his defection from East Germany, and used it as an opportunity to both kidnap him and to get their hands on his human time-bomb research. Archer and the Doctor escape the base though an atmospheric conditioning room and work their way to the surface. Back at UNITY H.Q., the team learns that the antidote they need to inoculate the infected population, can only be fabricated in a zero-gravity environment (in space). Dr. Schenker reveals to the team that he has overheard that H.A.R.M. has their own space program. With that said, Archer is then sent on another mission to Mandaru, a remote island that UNITY believes H.A.R.M. is using as both their staging area and as a possible launchpad. Archer eventually makes it to the launch facility on the island and determines that the antidote is nowhere to be found on the island itself and sends a radio signal back to H.Q., apprising them of the situation. She also tells Mr. Jones that she intends to board the H.A.R.M. rocket to investigate the space station in orbit around Earth. With no other options, Mr. Jones reluctantly agrees. Shortly after, Archer manages to switch places with one of the H.A.R.M. astronauts and lifts off into space. On-board the H.A.R.M. space station, and still in disguise, she wanders through the various rooms, corridors, and decks, looking for the location of the antidote. In the process, she overhears a discussion between two H.A.R.M. researchers that their proximity radar/sensor equipment has malfunctioned and thus, failed to warn them of an oncoming Meteor storm that threatens to hit and surely destroy the station. After realizing the escalating situation, Archer makes her way passed security personnel, obtains the antidote and makes her way into a vacant escape pod. As she escapes, the station is then bombarded with meteors and explodes. Once Archer makes it back to H.Q., she gives the antidote to Dr. Schenker, who then determines that the obtained sample is viable enough for their needs. The only challenge at this point is figuring out to whom the antidote needs to be administered. Archer presumes that any possible list of infected people would likely be in the possession of Baroness Dumas. Mr. Smith voices his disagreement, but having no other suggested options, Mr. Jones sends Archer to the Dumas's vacation home, a chateau in the Alps, to regain the list. Archer eventually makes it to the Alps, and manages to enter the Dumas's castle though a service gondola. After sneaking around, she is eventually ambushed (again) by Armstrong, knocked unconscious and placed in a holding cell. The Baroness visits Archer's cell where they have a long dialogue. The Baroness explains to Archer that she is not only the villain behind the bomb plot, that "H.A.R.M." works for her to destroy all of the world's rich and wealthy snobs as payback for her parents death. She also explains to Archer that although Inge Wagner infected her with the reagent from the dart at the bar and that she should have had 10 hours to live, Wagner's incompetence resulted in Archer having 10 DAYS to live. When the Baroness leaves to deal with other matters, Armstrong is called in to watch over Archer. Realizing the looming deadline of the human time-bombs going off, Archer manages to persuade Armstrong into a one-on-one fistfight. Archer eventually wins and Armstrong lets her go. With his defeat at the hands of a "wee little girl" and that he doesn't intend to confront the Baroness with his shameful loss, he reaches a rapport with Archer tells her that he will leave H.A.R.M. Armstrong then leaves the chateau as Archer moves onward to enter the base's lower levels. She then obtains a vial of the antidote (stored in the base) to cure herself. When she reaches the Baroness's office and breaks into her safe, Archer finds the list of names but to her surprise, she finds an unexpected name at the top of the list (Baron Dumas; while the Baron's name isn't exactly shown, the player is left guessing who it could be)! The Baroness escapes the castle as UNITY Helicopters filled with troopers arrive. Archer heads though the courtyard, battling against a team of H.A.R.M.'s Elite Guard and to her dismay, finds that the helicopters have left her behind. She makes her way to the gondola and uses it to escape the castle. The scene changes to Baron Dumas sitting down at his dining table, eating a large steak until he lets out a burp and suddenly explodes, destroying the chateau, and everything in it (he was at the top of the Baroness's list). At the end of the cable run, Volkov appears in front of Archer, demanding the list. In the middle of their dialogue, the ground below them caves in and they both fall though a crevice. Archer battles Volkov who falls down the pit to his (presumed) death. Archer reaches the alpine village to contact UNITY Headquarters via phone. At the end of her phone call, the Baroness confronts her and a short gunfight ensues between them. After the Baroness is disabled, the Baroness tells Archer that H.A.R.M. won't die with her... that it will go on without her. Shortly after, the Baroness lets out a burp, revealing that she has infected herself with the reagent! Archer hurries to get the nearby villagers out of the streets and into the buildings for cover as the Baroness explodes violently. Back at UNITY HQ, Archer is congratulated by Mr. Smith, who is 'delighted' to having been proved wrong about Archer's competence and is now recognized by her colleagues as as a full UNITY field agent. Afterwards, Archer pays a visit to Lawrie's grave but is then surprised as she finds Tom Goodman still alive and angry. 'Goodman' then reveals himself as the traitor that sold out the UNITY and their field agents and a battle between the two ensues in the graveyard. Ultimately, Archer gets the upper hand, but does not wish to kill him. A gunshot is heard and 'Goodman' falls backwards into a hollowed-out grave. Mr. Smith then appears on the scene, with the smoking gun in-hand and prepares to kill Archer until he is shot by Mr. Jones. As Mr. Jones reveals that Mr. Smith is the real traitor, Archer expresses her distress at the entire situation and that Lawrie would've still been alive if he had been warned about these facts. Immediately after Archer finishes her sentence, Lawrie shows up, alive and well and then explains to Archer that he and Mr. Jones knew of Mr. Smith's treachery but didn't have the proof needed to arrest him. Mr. Smith, still alive, then picks up his gun and takes aim to fire, but Archer reacts faster and fatally shoots him dead. Bruno then explains to Archer that after Mr. Smith had been pulled out of service as a field agent, he intended to exact revenge by formulating a scheme to become the new head of UNITY and formed a relationship with H.A.R.M. as a means of doing so. Lawrie takes out the hand puppet (as seen in the ransom footage, earlier in the game) and explains that he found it in Mr. Smith's residence, as he was investigating there for further evidence of Mr. Smith's links to H.A.R.M., and thus, proving Mr. Smith's guilt. 'Goodman' is revealed to be 'Melvin Blitzny', an American vacuum cleaner salesman from Akron, Ohio and that the 'real' Tom Goodman died in an earlier UNITY campaign in Amsterdam. When Archer asks who is buried in Lawrie's grave, Lawrie tells her that it was an empty casket. Archer, now furious at Lawrie's act of faking his death, then proceeds to chase him about the Cemetery. Rest and Relaxation After the mission, Archer takes a well-deserved holiday on a remote island in the South Pacific. While there, she finds that her hotel is actually a front for yet another secret H.A.R.M. operation. She travels though the jungle, battling H.A.R.M. agents and eventually reaches the inside of their secret volcano base. While looking for a way to destroy the base, she overhears a H.A.R.M. scientist that yields the key to doing just that. Before she makes her escape, Archer overloads the lava control network, thereby destroying the secret base and dealing another crippling blow to H.A.R.M. and their ultimate goal of world domination. :These events happen in the Game of the Year edition of the game under the mission Rest and Relaxation Contract J.A.C.K. ]] While John Jack is being transported to a Military Supply Outpost in Czechoslovakia, he spots Cate Archer in her winter coat along the side of the road. :It was never revealed what Archer was doing in Czechoslovakia. H.A.R.M. and Danger Danger also had wanted posters in various locations offering a reward of $1,000,000 for Archer, dead or alive (preferably dead). :Unfortunately, there is no interaction between Archer and Jack in the game. :The events of Contract J.A.C.K. take place before No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way. No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy In H.A.R.M.'s Way In 1968, UNITY sends Cate Archer to Inotakimura, Japan to photograph the participants at an international crime convention. Unbeknownst to her, The Director and Volkov has assigned Isako and her Ninjas to kill their uninvited guest. Archer sneaks into the quiet town and meets up with Isamu Hatori who leads her to the main house where the conference is scheduled to take place. As Archer takes the picture, the ninjas strike. Fighting her way back to the outskirts of town Archer finds her contact, Yamata dead. Isako appears and stabs Archer with her Katana. Isako leaves Archer for dead. Luckily the UNITY Intercept Team is able to rescue Archer just in time and get her back to Tokyo to recover. :The rescue of Archer takes place in the Co-op mission The Rescue. Two weeks later, Archer is done recovering under the care of Dr. Schenker (now in the employ of UNITY) and joins Bruno Lawrie (now the temporary director of UNITY) in the War Room. There they meet United States government representative Isaac Barnes and U.S. Army General Morgan Hawkins. The visitors request help from UNITY to find information about a secret Soviet weapons project called Project: Omega. Lawrie agrees to help and Archer is sent to a remote Soviet Army military base in Siberia. There she sets up the means of her exfiltration by sabotaging the communications tower and power generators used for the base. Once she enters the base she is able to work her way to the records building where the M-9 Data Processing Unit is located. Within the computer Archer finds a memo from 1965 revealing that Project: Omega is the brainchild of H.A.R.M. Archer then fights her way out of the base with both the Soviets and H.A.R.M. looking for her. With no other leads Archer heads to the abandoned home of Melvin Blitzny in Ohio to see if she can find any clues regarding Project: Omega. Volkov, furious that Archer survived in Japan, sends Isako and her ninjas to Akron to intercept Archer. They catch up to her as a Tornado hits the trailer court that they are fighting in. Archer is able to fight off Isako, with the evidence she had discovered in Blitzny's house. After recovering from her second encounter with Isako, Archer visits The Drunken Scotsman where she finds Magnus Armstrong (now retired from H.A.R.M.) in the middle of a barroom brawl. He reluctantly agrees to help Archer infiltrate the H.A.R.M. India Headquarters where they believe that more information about Project: Omega resides. Armstrong calls his friend, Kamal Khubchandani and tells him that he is coming to India. Once in Calcutta India, Archer meets with a contact of Kamal's. Unfortunately he is killed by a thrown knife before he can tell Archer where to meet Kamal. The Calcutta Police come across the scene believing that Archer and Armstrong are responsible for the murder. Archer has to avoid the police before meeting up with Kamal, encountering Crazy Harij along the way. Kamal explains that the password to enter the H.A.R.M. compound is changed daily, but she can find out what it is by bugging the telephone of Balaji Malpani. Once Archer is inside the compound she has to sneak her way up to Anoop Banerjee's office where she plants another telephone bug. From this bug she is able to find out that Evil Alliance has been a thorn in Banerjee's side. To try to gain employment with H.A.R.M., Archer offers to wreck the operations at the nearby Evil Alliance Headquarters. After impressing Banerjee, she makes her way down to the secret vault within the India compound and finds that H.A.R.M. is producing the Project: Omega weapons program at a secret base in the Antarctica. She then fights her way out of the compound only to run into another assassin hired by Volkov, Pierre the Mime King. Fighting their way through the streets of Calcutta, Armstrong is able to escape both H.A.R.M. and the murderous Mimes. Archer and Armstrong head for the secret base in the Antarctica and they find it eerily deserted. Archer looks around and finds dead Scientists and the plans for indestructible Super Soldiers. As Archer comes across this information, one of the rogue Super Soldiers (who had killed the other scientists) breaks through a wall. The Super Soldier mistakes Archer for his daughter and gives chase. Archer has to use Explosives to get past some debris, but it traps Armstrong. Archer's pilot proclaims that "bad guys are coming, many helicopters" and Archer is forced to leave Armstrong behind. Archer heads back to Calcutta where H.A.R.M. is performing a field test with the Super Soldiers by destroying the H.A.R.M. India branch. Archer arrives in time to help rescue Crazy Harij and other civilians. Kamal finds Archer and informs her that he knows where H.A.R.M. is keeping Armstrong. Back at UNITY Headquarters, Archer gives Dr. Schenker all of the information she found on the Super Soldiers. As he reaches for his Glasses, he realizes he has left them in the cafeteria. Archer heads down to retrieve them. As she picks them up, Pierre's Mimes attack the facility. Archer has to fight them off and rescue Dr. Schenker. As he finally looks over the information, she encourages Archer to get out of his hair so he can come up with a counter-weapon to the chemically altered soldiers. Archer states she is going to rescue Armstrong, unfortunately this conversation is overheard by Pierre. Archer uses a Shark Mini-Sub to infiltrate the H.A.R.M. Underwater Base located in the Aegean Sea. As she works her way through the base, she discovers the labs where Armstrong is being held. A shocked Armstrong is happy to see her, but before she can release him, Pierre and his Mimes attack. Archer fights them off and gets Armstrong out of his bonds just as the rogue Super Soldier escapes and starts destroying the base. Archer and Armstrong now have to work their way out of a sinking underwater base while H.A.R.M. thugs are looking for them. Armstrong has to swim out into the sea in order to free a stuck escape pod full of survivors, and swims for the surface. The rogue Super Soldier also breaks out of the station. Before Archer can join Armstrong on the surface, the Super Secret Submarine intercepts the escape pod. The Director has an unconscious Cate Archer brought to H.A.R.M. Headquarters where he plans to throw her into the Man-Handler. Fortunately for Archer, the over-elaborate death trap malfunctions and she is able to escape. Archer fights her way through the underground headquarters, causing destruction along the way. As she makes her way to the surface she finds that she is back in Inotakimura, Japan. On the grounds of the estate, Isako confronts her once more determined to complete her mission. As Archer defeats her, The Director shows up determined to kill Isako for being such a disappointment. Quickly, Archer throws a Shuriken disarming The Director. After The Director escapes, Isako declares that she is in Archer's debt. Archer releases her by stating "Would you please stop trying to kill me!" Realizing she is free, Isako agrees and symbolically breaks her Katana. Archer is then airlifted to Khios where H.A.R.M. plans to invade with their Super Soldiers. The Director's ultimate goal is to cause war between NATO and the Soviet Union. Dr. Schenker is able to deliver his Anti-Super Soldier Serum to Archer and Armstrong and they use it to fight off the invasion. Unfortunately The Director is able to raise the Soviet Flag over Khios, triggering the response from General Hawkins to launch a Missile at Russia. The Russians threaten to retaliate if the missile isn't destroyed. Luckily the rogue Super Soldier arrives, and thinking he is rescuing his daughter, uses a Laser to destroy the missile in flight. Before Archer can help tend to the soldier's wounds, the rogue Super Soldier throws himself off a cliff. Memorable Quotes Contact 1: "Guten Abend Fraulein, do you make love to strangers?" '' '''Archer:' "Certainly not!" Contact 1: "Then allow me to introduce myself..." Archer: "Why not introduce yourself to a police officer and spare me the trouble?" Contact 1: "Who makes up these ghastly code phrases anyway?" Archer: "Someone in the cryptography department. Someone in need of a girlfriend apparently..." Archer: "You might have warned me you were planning to blow up the bloody ship." Goodman: "I wasn't expecting you to be aboard long enough for it to matter. After all that talk about how sneaky you are, I figured you'd get aboard, grab the stuff, and get back off." Archer: "Things got complicated." Goodman: "I've heard that before." Archer: "Probably from your mother." Goodman: "Are you afraid of heights?" Archer: "I'm comfortable with anything under cruising altitude." Goodman: "All right, then, head for the roof. They won't expect that. I saw a fire escape in the back. You should be able to get down that way. Try to slip out of here without being seen." :After Archer encounters a number of H.A.R.M. thugs on her way to the roof. Archer: (sarcastically) "Head for the roof. They won't expect that." Archer: "That monkey needs a good spanking. Come back here, little monkey!" Lawrie: "Gentlemen, this is Agent Archer, one of our top undercover operatives." Hawkins: "I'll betcha she is." Archer: "You ever swallow a lit cigar?" Trivia * Cate Archer is the primary character controlled by player in The Operative: No One Lives Forever and No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way. * Kit Harris, the voice of Cate Archer in The Operative: No One Lives Forever, also provided the voice for Inge Wagner. * Mitzi Martin is the actress that provided the motion capture models for Cate Archer. She later went on a publicity tour as Cate Archer just before the release of NOLF1. * In the Game of the Year (GOTY) version of The Operative: No One Lives Forever, on the level Safecracker, you can find an "extra" Cate Archer behind the building at the start of the level. * Archer's radio call sign is Foxhunt, named after her time as 'The Fox. This call sign was used in both The Operative: No One Lives Forever and No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way. * Jen Taylor provided the voice for Archer in No One Lives Forever 2 as well as the voice for Isako. Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever characters Category:No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way characters Category:Contract J.A.C.K. characters Category:Heroes Category:UNITY Personnel